This project is to serve as a model for data use in the planning, development, and evaluation of cancer prevention and control interventions. Over the course of this project, the use of data will allow the Department of Health to focus its resources on those cancers and intervention strategies that will demonstrate the greatest benefit to public health, including specific populations at highest risk or most in need. Priority areas for this project are: 1. Cessation and prevention of tobacco use. 2. Cervical cancer detection. 3. Breast cancer detection. Other areas of concern include: Diet modification to lower fat intake and increase fiber consumption; and, access to state-of-the art cancer treatment. The project is divided into four sequences or phases that begin with data appraisal, continue through to planning and intervention, and conclude in an evaluation. By the conclusion of the project (seven years duration), the Department, in cooperation with the National Cancer Institute, will have developed a statewide cancer prevention and control intervention program.